iUnderstand Now
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Set a few days before iOMG. Sam thinks Freddie makes for a rather comfy pillow.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :( It and all its characters and locations belong to Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider.**

**Summary: _Set a few days before iOMG_. Sam thinks Freddie makes for a rather comfy pillow.**

_**AN: I don't know where Mrs Benson is during this story, but she's not at home.**_

**iUnderstand Now: **

It will only take a moment for Sam and Freddie to change; to become something different. It won't be a particularly big moment for anyone other than them – it won't cause an earthquake or a flood or stop global warming but for **them** it will open up a whole new world of problems and solutions.

Sam's going to be terrified and Freddie's going to be confused. Really confused. More confused than he's ever been before.

**-o-**

Freddie really isn't sure how Sam talked him and Carly into watching a movie called 'The Final Scream', especially at **night**, and in the **DARK**, but he knows that it's only been playing for fifteen minutes and he's already jumped **six** times.

There's a rustle of fabric and Carly complains through the cushion she's hiding behind, her words coming out muffled, "This movie's lame."

Sam leans forward so she can reach around Freddie and pats Carly's shoulder in a way that's somehow half comforting and half patronizing. "We're not turning it off," she insists.

Carly grumbles something under her breath and curls her legs up onto the sofa, laying her head in Freddie's lap and closing her eyes. He freezes in shock and he and Sam look at each other with equally disbelieving expressions; Sam raises an eyebrow. He eventually shrugs and returns his attention to the movie, the edges of his mouth curving into a smirk. Sam scoffs and turns back to the TV.

An hour and several gallons of blood later and the movie is finally nearing its end when Sam's head lands on his shoulder and she nestles into his side, mumbling unintelligibly in her sleep. For a moment Freddie's only thought is that most of the guys at school would give anything to be in his position, wedged between two of the hottest, prettiest, funniest girls at Ridgeway; but then Sam places a hand on his chest and shifts her whole body towards him, tucking her head under his chin, her legs pressed against the top of Carly's head. The brunette sighs and curls into a tighter ball, her head slipping off his lap, the bobble of her pony tail digging into his thigh. Sam's legs fall onto his and she murmurs something that possibly, might, but **probably **_**doesn't**_ sound like Freddie. One of his hands is now stuck awkwardly behind her so he rests it on her back, turning the volume of the TV down with the other.

He knows he's potentially in serious danger. If Sam wakes up he's sure she'll knock his head in for cuddling with her, even if _she_ started it. He sits still and ponders his predicament, wondering if he can wake Carly without waking Sam. He moves to nudge the brunette and Sam stirs so he freezes again, afraid to even breathe; she settles and he gratefully breathes a sigh of relief.

Twenty minutes pass before he realises he can feel someone watching him. He glances at the girls but they're both still dreaming so he looks around and nearly has a heart attack when he spots Spencer standing to the side of the sofa with a video camera trained on him,

"What are you doing?" Freddie hisses.

Spencer raises his eyebrows, "What are **you** doing?" he asks in amusement. Freddie realises that at some point he's started running his hand through Sam's hair. He gasps and shoves the hand behind his back. Spencer chuckles.

"Get me out of this," Freddie pleads desperately.

"Sure," Spencer smiles and switches the camera off, setting it down on the table.

"Pretend to be asleep," he instructs Freddie, who dutifully closes his eyes, letting his head drop back onto the couch and replaces his hand on Sam's back.

He hears Spencer walking away and then there's a loud bang from the other side of the room and Carly shoots upright, screaming as Sam jumps violently and sits up. Freddie does his best to appear deep in sleep, scrunching his eyes up then smoothing his face out and sighing.

"Sorry," Spencer calls, "I tripped over... something, it's too dark to see anything over here."

Carly rolls her eyes and flops against the back of the couch, pulling a cushion over her like a blanket.

Sam registers that she's leaning into Freddie, her hand still on his chest and moves away, shoving a cushion on top of the sofa's arm to lay her head on and throwing her legs over his lap instead.

"Mission accomplished," Spencer cheers quietly and then Freddie hears him shuffling back into his room. Freddie keeps his eyes closed, but allows his hands to wonder over Sam's legs, marvelling at the softness of her skin. He stills his hands over her knees, afraid that too much movement will clue her in to his not being asleep. She's silent for a moment and then she sits up, slinging an arm around his neck and placing her head back on his shoulder. He hopes she doesn't notice when his grip on her legs tightens and his eyes open in surprise and confusion. He risks a glance at her but all he can see is blonde curls. He closes his eyes again, swallowing nervously.

This is what he gets for not having more guy friends.

He might be dreaming, he HAS to be dreaming; Sam and Freddie don't snuggle, and they certainly don't enjoy it. He tells himself harshly that the warmth of her body against his is NOT nice, except that it is and Carly has never tucked herself into him like this, even when they were dating.

Sam's _probably_ asleep.

Freddie **knows** she's not; she's fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt. He's not sure how he feels about this, but it's much easier to sit quietly then to disturb the peaceful atmosphere with the fight that would undoubtedly start if he called her out on her peculiar actions.

It takes a while for him to realise that the sound he can hear is Sam crying, and that she's trembling slightly against him. She's only shed tears in front of him once before, when she and Carly nearly **d i e d**, so this must be bad, even if she believes he's unconscious. He can't really comfort her without scaring her off so he murmurs a few incoherent syllables under his breath in his best impression of a sleeping person and places both of his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "Don't cry," he mumbles into her hair. He's more than a little pleased with himself when her tears stop and she sniffles, sinking into his frame. He falls asleep not long after her and dreams strange dreams about a tiny blonde that fade away almost as soon as he opens his eyes in the morning to see her sitting at the computer in Carly's clothes, looking mesmerised at pictures of meatballs and sucking absently at the straw of a drink she hasn't realised is empty.

**-o-**

Sam's going to be terrified and Freddie's going to be confused. Really confused. More confused than he's ever been before.

But maybe, if he thinks about it, thinks about her head in the crook of his neck or her tears dampening his shirt or his arms around her he won't be confused at all. He'll just know.

**'Tis over**

**_AN: I... have no idea what this was about, but I hope you enjoyed reading it all the same :) Review and let me know ^.^ xx_**


End file.
